Classic Harpers Falls: 4 (4.1.08)
Previously on Harpers Falls: *Alex proposed to Chris *Aileen was charged with arson in Boston *Hannah stridently defended Aileen at Harper Academy Hannah Anderson was furious as everyone walked away from her. She seethed as everyone walked with Sheila Wainwright and Rosemary Harper. Dylan Harper was watching everyone at the school walk with his sister and cousin. Hannah sprinted after Dylan and grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "All right, Harper," she spat at him, "You protect that simpleton Rosemary and your stupid cousins, but why don't you protect Aileen? She did NOTHING, you miserable liar and you well know it!" "First of all, Hannah Anderson, you get your slimy hands off me," Dylan glared at her, angrily, "You know full well, you and Aileen always have gotten what you wanted at the expense of everyone else. I don't have to listen to you!" "And second of all, Hannah Anderson," he continued, "It's YOU and Aileen that are the liars. She was mad that she had to go to our grandmother's funeral, and she wanted her way. Well, you two got to see your miserable movie, and I hope you choke on it!" Hannah reared back to punch Dylan in the mouth, but Sheila and Rosemary came up and grabbed Hannah and body tackled her to the ground. "Leave my brother alone, Anderson!" Rosemary shrilled at her, "My brother is defending my family! Aileen caused all the trouble and you are busy siding with her!" "Of course, I am," Hannah screamed, "She is my best friend and none of you losers stood up for her! Some family you are!" "Enough, Hannah Anderson," roared Michael Harper, who had come across the Quad. Sheila had told him what she was going to do to his children, and so he stormed across the quad to put a stop to it. "Next time you cause trouble for anyone, Anderson, I will report you to the headmaster!" "What you really mean," Hannah sneered, "is you will report me to your stupid Daddykins!" Meanwhile, Aileen had paid her bail, with no help from her own family, and returned to Harpers Falls, and Harper Academy. She saw her father yelling at her loyal friend, Hannah, and she stormed over there. "Stop yelling at her!" she screamed at her father. "How did you make bail?" Dylan asked suspiciously, "Nobody in the family was to even help you!" "I've got my ways!" Aileen sneered, 'now all of you beat it, and leave Hannah alone!" She helped her friend up and the two sauntered off. Dylan shuddered, "She's mad now, and there is no clue to what she could well do!" he said, a look of fear crossing his face. "Worry not, son," Michael said, "she is not going to win this one, I promise you that." "Don't bet on that one, Father!" Aileen snapped, "I will win, you know I will." She then triumphantly stalked off. "I'll make sure that she will be stopped," Richard Harper said, "I've already filed papers to have her disinherited, like your mother did." Just then, Dylan's cell phone rang, "Hang on, all, this may be important," he listened a few minutes, "You're kidding, Chris? He actually ASKED you?" Richard and Michael were listening as were Rosemary and Sheila. "That's great, Chris, you say the word and we're there!" he cheered, "I am so happy for you and Alex." Sheila was thrilled, "Alex asked Chris to marry him, did he not?" she gushed. "Yes, he did," Dylan smiled for the first time since his grandmother died, "Alex and Chris asked me to meet them in Boston, and they are going to have a small ceremony, just family, of course." "Well, the Harpers will definitely be there," Michael said, "and for such an occasion, no classes tomorrow, for a family wedding." The next day, the entire Harper family converged on Boston to watch Chris and Alex get married. It was a simple ceremony being held at Harvard Chapel. Everyone, except Aileen was in attendance. However, Aileen was skulking around Harvard Yard, with Hannah in tow. "Are you sure they are having it here in Harvard Yard?" she asked. "Of course I am sure, dipwit," Aileen snapped, to Hannah's chagrin, "My stupid sister said that they were going to marry on Harvard Yard!" Even Hannah was starting to get annoyed with Aileen's snide comments. She was beginning to understand why her family all but turned their backs on her. Hannah and Aileen waited for almost three hours, but nothing happened. Hannah was starting to get angry, "You must have gotten some false information," she snapped. "Don't be stupid," Aileen glared at her, "and don't you start in on me!" Hannah shot her a keep quiet look, and thought she heard some music from the Music Hall, "Maybe, they are there!" Hannah said. "Don't be dumb," Aileen said acidly, "My stupid family wouldn't do that!" This time, Hannah had had enough. "All right, Aileen, that is enough!" she spat, "I've had enough of your snide comments, and your stupid attitude! You are alone now, dearie, and I am going to apologize to your family, and I am going to tell them the truth that you DID burn that bookstore down!" Aileen froze, "You wouldn't dare!" she hissed.' Hannah walked away from her, "You bet I would!" she flung back, "and don't you ever dare to speak to me again!" Meanwhile, as Aileen kicked some trash cans over the Quad, she failed to see her family celebrating Chris and Alex's marriage. Alex had chosen his married name of Wainwright. Hannah had run into them, and although they were leery of her, they listened raptly as she ratted out Aileen on everything. Michael glared at Aileen, who bolted to her car. Just you wait, Hannah Anderson, she vowed, You will pay for ratting me out, just like my whole family will pay for allowing those stupid fruits in my family! What will happen next time? *Will Hannah make good on her threat to blow the whistle on Aileen? *Will Aileen get even with her ex-best friend? *How will Chris and Alex Wainwright fit into the world of the Harpers? *And what other surprises will befall the Harper family? Category:Episodes